You Have A Screw Loose
by Shizuka Zetsubou
Summary: Kid needs extra lessons with Stein, but it's more complicated than it seems... Stein/Kid. Edited and soon to be updated [2014]


"Thompson sisters, please put down the lipstick and crayons." Stein called without looking up from his chalk, scribbling his solutions on the large blackboard at the front of the class. "Find a writing utensil and copy down some notes on my lecture. I am aware you are both... unused to education, but you won't get very far in my class unless you can pay decent attention."

Kid groaned mentally, his mortification at both his weapon's behavior making him send a glare at Liz. The elder sister -being at least half reasonable- dropped her makeup and turned to try and ease her younger sister away from the crayons, using that special voice one often had to take with Patti. When she had successfully done so, she turned back to her meister and shrugged, looking somewhat apologetic but reaching back for the nail-file she had previously been using anyway.

'_What am I going to do with those two?_' Kid thought to himself, dreary golden eyes returning to his notes, cheeks lightly flushed with the embarrassment of it all. It made him want to hide away somewhere when he thought of how the greatest Meister at the Academy was having to constantly remind his, Death the Kid's weapons, to study.

He wondered if Liz and Patti would ever get qualifications from this place. He really didn't think so. Then again, he was barely passing thanks to his tendency to tune out the lesson so he could perfect his handwriting. Apparently there would be another written exam tomorrow, and he'd be damned if he was going to get the 'K' in his name wrong again. He'd practiced endlessly since that time. Complete perfection was absolutely necessary if one wanted success in life - it was really quite simple a concept to grasp, it really was - which is exactly why it was beyond his comprehension how some people could be so messy, so... asymmetrical. Moving his pen a further line down the paper, he began his task, but it wasn't long before he found himself becoming distressed at his stupid 'K' again.

Stein's lips had quirked upwards at the edges, almost smiling to himself when he'd glanced up to see Kid glaring at his weapons for their behavior. He had noticed that when the boy returned to his paper again his brow was still furrowed in annoyance and his cheeks stained slightly pink in embarrassment at having to parent the two. The professor went back to his lesson plan, hand sub-consciously turning the screw in his head a few degrees before going to continue his lecture.

A half-hour later the students were dismissed and Kid was almost blown over on his way out the classroom by a rampaging Black Star. The blue-haired boy skidded to a halt just beside him and slung one of his muscle-bound arms around Kid's shoulders, Tsubaki following behind in her quiet way.

"Oi, Kid! Wanna play some Basketball with us? Even Maka and Crona said they'd join in!"

He smiled back at his excited young friend, about to reply that yes, that would be fun, but was cut off before he could open his mouth.

"Hold on there Black Star, I need to have a word."

Both boys turned around at the sound of Stein's voice, watching with interest as he navigated his rolling chair lovingly over and around various obstacles to reach them, mumbling to himself as he did so.

"What do you need 'Glasses'?"

Stein used a finger to push up his eyewear, making the glass panes flash momentarily. "It's a matter of Privacy. Lord Death's family and all that shinigami business, you probably wouldn't understand Black Star. Now off with you."

When Black Star just glared at the man, Kid took the opportunity to give him his answer from before. "I'll be along afterwards if I can. Tell Liz and Patti I'll see them later; if not at the courts then at the Mansion."

"Whatever. Just make sure you get there for a match. This time, I'll win!" The energetic teen ran off down the hall, his trademark howl echoing along behind him with a trail of smoke and poor Tsubaki left desperately trying to keep up.

"Ok. Now really Franken, what is it you wish to discuss?" Kid turned to face his silver-haired teacher, both hands resting on his hips. He felt the edges of his lips quirking upwards into a sly smile that he had just used the man's name so carelessly and without protocol - a privilige no other student was allowed. It would be seen as disrespectful had it been from any other student.

Stein himself saw the funny side of Kid's little mock and gave a bark of laughter, rolling his chair backwards without care. "Heh, yes well... alright then." His head dropped back down and he looked the boy deep into his golden eyes, all traces of humor and silliness gone.

"Kid, your father wants me to give you private lessons. He doesn't know how long it will be before you have to take his place. Since he has no time to do it himself at the present, I will begin these lessons into advanced techniques - things the students here will not get to see the likes of for many years yet."

Kid's eyes widened briefly before resuming their normal calm. "Oh..." He brought his hands up from his hips and clasped them together, thinking. "If so, why isn't father himself teaching me? Surely you don't know much in the way of shinigami powers, nor of utilizing them?"

"Well yeah; you're right about most of that. It's something your father will have to teach you eventually. But what I will be teaching you is perfection of some of the less-common meister skills - I am rather good at them if I do say so myself - and the necessary control of your soul and spirit."

"That still doesn't explain why my Father can't do this with me instead."

Stein looked like he wanted to laugh at the pout forming on the perfect young master. "I told you before. Shinigami-sama has asked me to start these 'prep lessons' so to speak, as he doesn't currently have the time. You of all people know how busy the position is, how little he gets to go home."

There was an awkward pause as Kid's pout started to edge into the beginnings of a scowl. Father was never, had never, come home when he needed him. He still held that small grudge, though his respect and admiration for his Father mostly drove away the resentful urges.

"Our lessons will span from around 1-4 hours depending on what it is you are mastering and your progress rate. That's all."

Kid spluttered. "This is rather sudden is it not? I will need to talk to my father on this matter..."

The older male reached into his pocket and produced a packet of cigarettes. "I said the same thing, but he was adamant. Talk to him if you like, but I'll be waiting here tomorrow after school." He dug out a lighter and lit the roll till it charred at the edges, then stuck it between his lips for a long puff. "I was planning on starting today, but... I think that would be asking too much. Go play with your friends before I pollute your divine lungs." He ended with a smirk.

"Oh, uh, yes." Kid bumbled. He was slightly irritated with himself for the lack of coherence in that reply, but alas he was still considering so much at once. "Have a good evening Professor."

"Remember, we start tomorrow after classes."

He bowed his head before he turned away, opening the classroom door without much thought and walking on auto-pilot as his mind boiled over with this latest development. Extra lessons with Dr. Franken Stein? That could be interesting; he pondered. Supposing Stein knew as much as he implied on the Reaper Arts that he could teach him anything useful skills-wise.

* * *

><p>AN: Cleaned up some basic spelling/grammatical errors from the old chapter.

Anybody reading this in late 2014, there is yet hope for an update. Sorry I suck so much :p


End file.
